A Special Surprise
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: Sequel to A Special Apology. After the intercourse they had, Naruto and Sakura are now together. And a certain platinum blond kunoichi noticed the change. She goes after the new couple. What will happen if she gets caught by them?


Yo! What's up, people! It's me again! He he! And it's not just me, but a new story came with me too! Yep! It's the sequel of A Specal Apology. And this time, it's not a one-shot, not like its prequel. Well, one of the reviewers of my last fic told me to make a sequel to it. And I did, just like he said. So if you guys enjoy my last story, then you're gonna love this one! It has tons of lemons! And there's adventures in it! So be ready for the hotest fic I'm gonna make for you all!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon Thought'**_

**Jutsu name**

Disclaimer: I do not own the series. And I don't like what Kishimoto did. He made Naruto a sidekick than a main hero in the series!

**Chapter 1:**

**Discovering a surprising secret.**

It's been four days since they have discovered their true love. Four days since they're together. Four days... since they have done it.

Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Jinchuuriki, Kyuubi, and the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and Haruno Sakura, the smartest genin of the team and one of the most beautiful kunoichis of the academy, are together for some time now. They have been together ever since they have done it. They had sex with each other. For now, they decided to keep their relationship a secret until it is a right time to tell everyone about them.

During these four days, they have encounter a dangerous sound ninja named Orochimaru, who is somewhat one of the legendary sannin. He suceeded on laying the Curse Mark on Sasuke, when he fought against the team. That made Naruto angry, as he completely lose control of himself and rebecame Kyuubi, as he did back at the Land of Waves. However, he was defeated also, as Orochimaru layed a sealing jutsu on the spot where Naruto got Kyuubi's chakra from. As Orochimaru left, Sakura was the only one who is still standing. But her teammate and her boyfriend were unconscious.

It had been more than a day since the battle against Orochimaru. Her unconscious teammate and boyfriend quickly regained consciousness. Sakura was so happy that they're awake. And so, Team 7 continued their way to find the scrolls. (A/N: I decided to keep Sakura's hair long, since I like her in long hair. Although, she does acted like a bitch when in long hair, but I still like her.)

With the help of Yakushi Kabuto, a sound ninja who acts like a spy to Konoha to gain information on Naruto's team, they were been able to obtained the scrolls they needed to pass the second test. They safely reached the tower without any enemy ninjas coming to steal their scrolls.

To their surprise, the scrolls contained a summoning mark. And within those marks together, is their sensei from the academy, Umino Iruka. Iruka explained the meaning of the kanji from the scrolls and the message on the wall. Understanding the meaning of it, Team 7 soon became more attentioned and prepared for the upcoming danger they're going.

But right now, since they only have to wait tomorrow for the main event, they have to wait in the waiting room or in a rented room. They don't bother going to wait, sleep or eat in a rented, because they're waiting to see what other teams had made it. They learned that Team 8 had made it in less than a day, along with the Sand Siblings who had made it second. They also learned that Kabuto's team had made it a little early than them.

Upon waiting for the other teams, Naruto yawned. It's been at least three hours that they've been waiting here in the waiting room. "Man, I'm tired! Why are we supposed to wait for the others to pass the second test? Isn't three hours more than enough to wait here? I'm getting really tired of this!" whined Naruto.

"Shut up, dope. We don't know for sure which team pass the test. If we stop waiting for them, we'll won't be able to know who is our opponents of the next test. We should learn our opponents before going to the next test. And if you don't want to wait here, then fine. Sleep in a room for all you want. Otherwise, you'll end up losing in the next test."

Naruto growled at Sasuke. "Shut up, teme! You don't know who you're dealing with! I'm gonna beat you up right here, right now, teme!" He was about to pummel Sasuke to the ground, when Sakura stops him from doing that.

"Uh... Naruto, there's no time for fighting against Sasuke. You need to save your strenght for the third test. If you fight Sasuke right now, you'll won't be able to have enough energy for the third test. So please, don't fight." explained Sakura to Naruto.

That made Naruto calming down. If he fights Sasuke, he'll surely fail the next test, by lacking some energy. He sighed. "You're right, Sakura-chan. I'll won't fight Sasuke now. I promise."

Sakura smiled. "That's good to hear. So we'll better get ready for the next one, Naruto."

That made Sasuke realized something. He then asked his two teammates, "Naruto, Sakura, what is going on with you two?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Sasuke?" asked Naruto, confuse about Sasuke asking them.

"It's been four days since the test has started. And during those four days, Sakura never yelled at him or hit him or something like that. She's been acting nice to you ever since it began. What the hell is going on with you two?"

That gave the couple nervous. It looks like Sasuke is catching up with their relationship with each other. They're trying to find something that makes Sasuke believe them. "Uh... Well... I... Uh..." said the nervous Naruto.

"Uh... Well... We... Uh... The reason why I was nice to Naruto is... Well... We need to work on... our... uh... teamwork! We need to work on teamwork! I realized that if I stay made at Naruto during the test, we might have been failing the test. Remember the bell test that Kakashi-sensei gave us when we've become genins?" explained Sakura.

That made Sasuke believe in them. "Hm... Now that you've mentioned it... Well, I guess teamwork is important, even in the exam. So you've been nice to Naruto so we could pass the test with teamwork, right?"

"Uh... That's... right!"

"Ok... Now I see what this is going. Well, we better continue waiting for the other teams to show up."

Naruto grinned. "Well, when that's over, I'm gonna beat you up on the ground! Just you wait, Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Idiot. Don't you remember what Sakura said? You really are a dumbass."

Naruto growled at Sasuke again. "Shut up, teme!"

As he continues to argured with Sasuke, Sakura can't help but giggle at Naruto's reaction. They had never change, these two shinobis. Suddenly, their arguements stopped when they heard a voice. "What? You guys already passed the test? How troublesome." That phrase is really familiar to Team 7. And they know who said it.

The team turned to the voice and saw one team. "Hey! It's Shikamaru!"

Team 10 also made it to the tower. And now stands the genins of the team. Nara Shikamaru, the lazy genin of the team, but is a genius to the team. Yamanaka Ino, another Sasuke fangirl who is obsessed with him too. And Akamichi Chouji, the fat genin of the team, who eats junk foods. "Man, and I thought that finding a scroll from others are tough. But here you guys are, already passed the test. That's very troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah? Well, if you're not so lazy, maybe you could have passed the test before us, you lazyass!" said Naruto.

"Shut up, Naruto. You don't understand everything at all."

"Neither are you, you lazy genin."

"Think again..."

At the same time, Ino spotted Sasuke for the first time in a long while. She immediatly glomped him, like if he's a toy to hug on. "Oh Sasuke-kun! You're here! Oh I'm soooo glad that you're safe and sound! How do you do during these long, unloved days?"

"Get off of me, you stalker." said the annoyed Sasuke.

"Aww! You're so cute when you're like that!" Ino doesn't seemed to care about what Sasuke said. But a moment later, she regained her non-fangirl self when she saw Sakura, who doesn't seem to wanted to glomp on Sasuke. Ino let go of Sasuke and goes by Sakura. "Hey there, forehead girl. Who was your day with that big forehead still showing to the world?"

Sakura glared at Ino. "Shut up, Ino-pig! And stop commenting me about my forehead! It's not that big, you know!"

Ino laughed. "Oh please! Everyone knows how big your forehead is! There's not way you can hide it!"

Sakura growled. "Ino-pig...!"

"Well, anyway..." Ino goes back to glomp on Sasuke again. "... Oh how lonely I was without you after all these years! If we're soon to be together, I will finally be not alone anymore, as long as I'm with you, Sasuke-kun!" she said sweetly to "her beloved Sasuke-kun". She then glares back to Sakura. "And there's no way you're gonna steal his heart from me, when we are destined to be together! And you won't have him, you hear me, forehead?"

"Yeah, yeah... I heard you, Ino-pig." said Sakura, who didn't seemed to care if Ino has Sasuke or not.

Hearing this, Ino now has a confuse face. Did she heard right? Did Sakura didn't cared of whenever that Ino will be together with Sasuke or not? _'What the...? Why did Sakura...?'_

"Hey, guys? Should we just rest up for tomorrow? I think tomorrow will be a big day for us." asked Chouji, feeling all alone with the others talking to each other except him.

Shikamaru yawned, as he stretched his arms. "Man, you're right, Chouji. I'm getting tired of standing and waiting here just to bore my mind out. I'm going to bed." He then goes to a room so he could sleep in here.

"I'm not going to rest up. I need to see if the other teams pass the test." said Sasuke, still feeling the need to see which team is strong.

Naruto yawned. "I'm tired. If you want to sit here and waiting for them, then go ahead, Sasuke. I'm going to bed..." He was about to leave the waiting room and go to find a room for him to sleep here, when a hand grabbed his arm. He turned around and sees Sakura holding his arm. "Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto? May I... well... Go with you?"

"Huh? Why, Sakura-chan?"

"Because... You know..." Sakura winked at him, as a blush came in her cheeks.

Naruto, realizing what she meant, blushed too. He also smiled. "Well, sure. You can come anytime you like, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Naruto... -kun..." she said the suffix -kun quietly, so the others can't hear it. The couple then leaves the waiting to find a room so they can... You know what.

But that also gave Ino quite a shocking. Did she heard right? Did she heard that Sakura wants to join Naruto in the same room? _'What the hell is going on? Why is Sakura going with Naruto for? Why isn't she obsess with Sasuke-kun anymore? Why is she being nice to Naruto all of a sudden? Hm...' _She thought of something that might help her know why Sakura acted like this. _'Maybe if I could spy on them, I should know what's going on.' _She turned to Chouji and Sasuke. "Guys, I'm gonna go find a room so I can tuck in. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. You can go if you want to, Ino." said Chouji.

"... Fine..." said the still not caring Sasuke.

"Great! Thanks guys!" she then left the waiting room so she could follow Naruto and Sakura.

With Sasuke and Chouji left in the waiting room, there is a long silence between them. A few moments later, Chouji broke the silence. "Want some chips?" he asked while holding out some chips out of the bag he was holding.

"..."

"Ok! More for me!" He ate the chips he was giving to Sasuke, as a response that he doesn't want any.

To Ino, she was going to find which room that Naruto and Sakura are going to sleep in. There's about more than fourty roomsto check in here. "Dammit... Why doesn it have to be so many rooms in here? Couldn't they just add at least ten rooms? Now I'll never find Naruto and Sakura in these rooms now." she said while sighing.

Just as she was about to give up, she soon heard a voice. "Ahh... Now that's a room that I'm fine of." That was Sakura's voice. It came in a room that is in front of her all of this time.

Room number 43. The very last room.

_'Huh? Why did Naruto and Sakura picked this room? Don't they know it's a little too far?' _Ino thought. She snapped out of her mind and continued going to the room where Naruto and Sakura are. Upon her arrival, she sees that the door to the room wasn't close, but it was close than a close. Ino sighed. _'Stupid Naruto, letting a door open.'_ She decided to take a peek on the remains of the open spot. What she sees in the room is Sakura sitting on a bed, while Naruto walks towards the fridge.

"Wow! They even have a fridge in there!" said the surprised Naruto.

"I know! It looks like the rooms got almost everything in here. It's like we're in paradise." said Sakura.

"Well, I better find something to drink in this fridge. I hope there's milk in here." Naruto then opened the fridge, to see if there's any milk for him to drink. Sadly, there's is none. But they have some sodas, clean water and some cold tea. He sighed. "Dammit. No milk."

"Come on, Naruto! Who needs a milk in here when we have some sodas and stuff?" Sakura said playfully as she stood besides him and took a soda in her hands. She then goes back to sit on the bed she was sitting before.

"But Sakura-chan! if I don't drink milk now, I'll never grow bigger. They could have just buy a couple of milks for someone to drink."

Sakura giggled. "Don't worry, Naruto. Afterall, you do seem cute when you're smaller than me."

That gave Ino quite a shocking again. Did she just heard Sakura said cute to Naruto? _'What the...? Why did she just called him cute?'_

"You really think so, Sakura-chan?"

"I know so, Naruto... -kun."

Again, Ino was shocked. Did she just heard Sakura calling Naruto "Naruto-kun"? _'What the hell...? What the hell is wrong with her? Why is she acting like this?'_

"Well, I better take a bath. I'm so dirty right now. You ok with that, Sakura-chan?"

"Sure. Just don't take it too long, Naruto-kun!" said Sakura as she took a sip from a soda she got.

"Great! Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Naruto then goes to the bathroom so he could take a bath in here. It didn't took a long time for him to stay in the bathroom. It took him at least six-seven minutes for him to finish. Sakura was about to finish her can fo soda, when the door to the bathroom opened. It revealed Naruto without his forehead protector and has a towel wrapping around his waist. "Hey, Sakura-chan? You don't mind if I just go out with a towel on, do you?"

Sakura smiled. "No, not at all. You can come out without it all you want, Naruto-kun."

Once again, Ino was shocked. _'Ok, what the hell is Sakura doing?! Why is she letting Naruto go out of the bathroom with only a towel on? Is there something going on with her head?' _she thought.

"Well, I better go take a shower. I'll be back in a few minutes, ok Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled. "Sure! I'll wait for you in a few minutes." He then sat on the bed

"Ok! Thanks, Naruto-kun!" Sakura then goes in the bathroom. Like Naruto, it only took her at least seven minutes. After a few minutes, Sakura came out of the bathroom without her forehead protector on her head and has a towel covering her body. "So, Naruto-kun, you don't mind, do you?" she asked with a blush.

Naruto smiled again. "Not at all. You can come with it all you want, Sakura-chan."

Ino, once again, was in terrible shock. _'What... the... hell... is... this?!'_

Sakura walked towards the bed and sat next to him. "Well, Naruto-kun? Do I look even beautiful without my headband?"

Naruto didn't answer. Instead, he just stared at her spotless pink hair. It looks even better without it. "Whoa... That's awesome... I never knew you look that beautiful without it."

Sakura blushed. "Thanks, Naruto-kun. I really appreciate this..." After that, there's a long silence. "Um... Naruto...?" asked Sakura, as she broke the silence.

"Hm? Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"Let's do it... again.."

Naruto looked at her with a surprising face. "Huh? You mean... right now?" She nodded. Naruto grinned. "Well, I guess we should do it again. Afterall..." Naruto brung his face closer to Sakura's. "... We are together, right?"

Sakura also brung her face closer to his. "Yeah... And that's how... We're together..." With no spaces left, they shared a gently, nice kiss.

Ino, for the first time of her life, was in deep, terrible shock. Did she saw what she really saw? Sakura kissing Naruto? That is not right! _'What the hell?! What is Sakura doing?! Why is she kissing Naruto?! Didn't she hate him?!'_

Back to the couple, their kiss becomes more passionate and rough than before, as they grabbed each other's head and shoved it deeper to theirs. Their hands roaming around each other's heads. Their tongues came in contact with each other, and they swirled around themselves, making it a tongue war. During this french kiss, Naruto quickly removed Sakura's towel, revealing her beautiful body and beautiful, firm, perfect breasts. Sakura did the same with his, as it revealed his already hard manhood. They pulled away from the kiss, as they panted heavily. "That was great..." said Naruto.

"Yeah..." said Sakura. She then looked down on his crotch. "Naruto-kun... Do you want me to suck your cock?"

Naruto smiled. "Please."

Sakura smiled also. "Alright then..." She kneeled down in front of his crotch and took a hold of his harden manhood. She slowly stroke his manhood, giving him little pleasure inside. "So, Naruto-kun, how does it feel?"

"Mm... Good... Sakura-chan, don't stop stroking..." moaned Naruto.

"Alright..." Doing what he said, Sakura doesn't stop stroking his manhood. Then, she increased the stroking after each and every second. "Does it feel good, Naruto-kun? You like me storking a little faster, right?"

"Ah... Oh Sakura-chan... Don't stop..." moaned Naruto once more. With the feeling of stroking got him a little overboard, he let out a small amount of load.

Sakura, noticing the small, white liquid coming out of his manhood, stopped stroking. "Hm? What's this? Well, would you look at that. You almost cum, do you?"

"Uh... I guess so..."

Sakura smiled gently. "You don't have to cum so soon. Or else, I won't suck your cock when it's limb."

"Sorry..."

"You don't have to a apologize. I mean, this is the beginning of it, right?"

"Right..."

"So if you just let me... lick your dick a little... Maybe it'll make you feel better..." As she said that, she slowly pulled out her tongue and place it on the tip of his member. Naruto moaned a little. She then slowly lick the tip, cleaning the small load on it. She began tasting the load and savored it. "Mm... That small load tasted as good as your big load... So... to lick it all the way..." She began licking the tip of it, so Naruto could feel the pleasure running through him. She lick the head around for more pleasure. When it's wet, she took the head in her mouth, with her tongue continuing to licking it. She pulled from the head, making a loud pop while doing it. She giggled. "It's so nice to lick the head."

"Sakura-chan, stop teasing me and suck it already. I want to feel your mouth around it so bad." said the desperate Naruto.

She winked at him. "Don't worry, baby. It won't take long." She proceed on licking the tip of his member. When it's wet enough, she moved on to the sides. While licking the sides, she slowly stroke the upper part of his member.

"Mm... Sakura-chan... Yeah... It's good..." Sakura continued to lick the sides until it's wet. When it does, she goes back to the head. Licking the tip and around the head, she is about to move on to the opening act. She took his entire member in her mouth. Naruto, feeling the warm feeling of her mouth again, moaned a little louder. "Ah... Sakura-chan..." She began bobbing her head back and forth on his shaft slowly, as her tongue licks around it. She increased the speed a little with each suck she made. That made Naruto felt more pleasure in him. "Sakura-chan... It's so good... Suck it good, Sakura-chan..." Naruto placed his hand on Sakura's head and roamed it around it slowly.

A while later, she pulled herself off of his manhood, with a smile of satisfaction. "Mm... Your dick tastes as good as last time, Naruto-kun... Now, to show you a new thing..." She took his manhood in her hand and place it between her breasts. "I'm gonna show you a new thing to make you feel good, Naruto-kun..." She then squeezes her breasts on his member and began tit-fucking it slowly. Naruto moaned at the new feeling she was giving him. She increased the speed of the tit-fucking each and every ten seconds. "Mm... It feels good, huh Naruto-kun? Do you like me tit-fucking your dick?"

"Ah... Yeah, I like it... Please, don't stop, Sakura-chan..."

"Don't worry, I won't stop... As long as if you cum on my face..." As she said that, she increased the tempo a little faster than before. She thrusted her breasts faster in each second. Tit-fucking Naruto's member is like exercising her breasts and arms. She can feel sweats coming out of her breasts. "Mm... Naruto-kun, hurry up and cum. I don't think I could take much more of this..."

"Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan... So good... You're soo good..." he said while gripping on the bed sheets hard.

Out of the room, Ino can't believe what she's seeing. She saw Naruto and Sakura having an intercourse with each other. Is it an illusion? Or is it... real? When she watch this, she can feel her panties getting wet of pleasure. But she's resisting the need of doing it, because it's wrong for young kids like them to do it. _'Ngh... No way... Am I getting turn on by it?... No way am I turning on by something like that! It's just... too wrong!'_ she thought.

Back inside of the room, Sakura continued to tit-fuck Naruto's member. It's been over five minutes since she does it. Her arms can't take much more of this. "Ahh... Naruto-kun, I can't take it anymore... Please cum for me..."

"Ngh...! Sakura-chan...!" moaned Naruto. Suddenly, he felt a wave of pleasure coming in him. "Ah...! Ah...! Sakura-chan, I'm gonna cum...!" he moaned again as his climax is getting closer and closer to him.

"Please, cum! I need it!" pleaded Sakura. With one last thrust, Naruto screamed to Sakura's name, as he shot out his white, sticky load on her face. Sakura opened her mouth just about when Naruto shot out his load. The fluids landed on her mouth, face and even breasts. She swallowed the load that came on her mouth, then wiped the other that is on her face. With her hand wiping the fluids, she began eating it. As she ate the load, she rubbed the remainings on her breasts, so that her breasts shines on the light. She smiled brightly at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, it tasted so good, your hot load... As good as last time..."

Naruto also smiled at her. "I haven't lost the touch since last time, Sakura-chan."

She giggled a little. "Well now..." She got back up on Naruto. "Touch me, Naruto-kun... I want to feel your hand roaming around my sensitive, hot body..."

"With pleasure..." Naruto gently kissed Sakura on the lips, as his left arm wrapped around her waist, and his right hand massaging her left breast. She moaned at the touch he was giving her. His hand continues to massage her shiny, smooth breast. He soon removed his right hand from her breast and goes down to the bottom of her abdomen, as his left hand took its place. As his right hand is on her pussy, he can feel that it's starting to get wet. "Sakura-chan, your pussy is so wet. You like that, don't you?" he said as he pulled back from the kiss.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah... Don't stop, Naruto-kun... I need it..."

"Alright..." He soon began rubbing her wet lips. She moaned at the feeling he was giving her. After that, Naruto slowly put in his index finger in her pussy. She moaned a little louder this time. "Sakura-chan, your pussy still feels nice. I like it." Naruto lower himself on her right breast and took her nipple in his mouth.

"Ahh... Naruto-kun... It's so good... Don't stop..." Sakura said as the combination of his left hand squeezing her left breast and pinching her left nipple, Naruto licking and sucking her left and his right hand fingering her pussy made her feel good. Naruto soon inserted his middle finger in her pussy. "Ahh...! So good...!"

"You really like it, huh? Well, you haven't seen nothing yet..." He increased the speed of his finguring in each second. Sakura moaned of pleasure, as Naruto fingured her faster than before.

"Ahh...! Naruto-kun...!" The feeling of Naruto finguring her is a little too much for her, as she almost felt her orgasm coming soon in her. "Naruto-kun...! Mm...! Don't stop...! I'm gonna cum soon...! Ahh...!"

Naruto grinned. "That's what I was waiting for..." He increased the speed of his finguring faster than before, as he was waiting for Sakura to cum on his fingers. With the orgasm coming closer and closer to her, she moaned loudly. With the last finguring, Sakura screamed to Naruto's name, as she cums on his fingers. After she orgasmed, Sakura can feel herself getting tired after this. "Hah... Naruto-kun... I can't... go on anymore..." She soon fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

Naruto smiled at the sleeping Sakura. So, he layed her entire body down on the bed and her head resting on the pillow. He then gave her forehead a kiss of good night. "Good night, Sakura-chan. I hope you enjoyed what we did."

Back outside, Ino sighed of relief, as the intercourse is over. She still can't believe that Naruto and Sakura did that. And also, she can't believe they're together for four days. _'Did... did Sakura changed? Did she... did she just did that because she now loves Naruto? So then... Sasuke-kun is mine! He's all mine!' _she thought happily. But then, her happiness soon became a sad one. _'But... Why am I feeling sad all of a sudden? Sakura loves Naruto now, so I should be happy that she gave her love for Sasuke-kun away and love Naruto instead. But... I still... But why...?'_ Not knowing the answer of this sadness, she decided to leave the new couple alone.

But unfortunately for her, she took a wrong move. She was about to turn around and go back to the waiting room, but her leg bumpped to the other leg, making her slip a little. She began losing her balance. She tried to regain her balance, but it was too slippery. She fell down, as her back hit the door and made it open widely. That gave Naruto attention to the front door. He saw Ino lying on the ground, rubbing her sore ass. "Oww... Man, it hurts... Why did I slipped?" she said.

"Ino?" Hearing this, she froze. She was afraid that it might happen. She slowly turned her head and saw a surprising Naruto looking at her. "Ino, what are you doing here in front of the front door?"

"Uh... Well... I just... Uh..." Ino nervously said. She can't find the answer to say to Naruto. But she wanted to know why. She quickly stood up and faced Naruto with a "Tell me what's going on with you" look. "Ok! What is going on with you two?! Why are you two together now?!"

"Huh? Oh! Well, that... Uh... We were trying to tell you guys about that, but right now is not the time to tell you guys."

"So tell me, mister! Why are you and Sakura together now?! I thought she hated you, because you're a stupid kid who doesn't understand anything at all!"

"Could you quiet down, Ino? You'll wake Sakura-chan up."

"And most of all, why are you two doing this... this... disgusting thing?! We can't do that! It's just too wrong for us preteens to do it!"

"But it feels good!"

"How can it feels good if you're doing the most disgusting thing to us kids!? I want some answers! Now!"

Naruto sighed. "Ino... Do you want to know why we're together? Why Sakura-chan doesn't hate me anymore? And why we have sex with each other?"

"Don't tell me what I just told you! I want to know!"

He sighed again. "Ok... I'll tell you what happened four days ago..."

And so, Naruto told Ino everything that happened four days ago. the thing when Naruto took a bath in a lake, Sakura apologizing him for all the things she had done, Naruto comforting her and Sakura... giving him a special apology. Ino finally understands why Sakura started loving him now. And why she had done it with him. "I... I see..." she said.

"Yeah. Sakura realized how much I was to her and she wanted to apologized to me for everything. But she didn't think that only an apology would help her getting off of things. So she gave me... A special one. And that's how we're together... Because we did it."

Ino didn't say anything about the whole thing. But instead, she looked down on Naruto's crotch, seeing his big manhood for the first time. She blushed at the sight of that._ 'W... wow... I didn't know that Naruto is that big... Such big... dick...'_ she thought.

"Ino?" asked Naruto, noticing her blush.

Ino quickly answered, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" so that she can hide the truth.

"O... k...?"

Ino then goes back in her mind, complaining about Naruto's manhood. _'So big... How can a mouth fit in? I mean, I don't know how Sakura did with it, but it looks like she was having a hard time with it... Maybe... Maybe Naruto wasn't so bad afterall... He's so big... And cute at the same time...' _That's when Ino realized what she just said. _'Wait! Did I just said Naruto is cute?! No way! I don't like Naruto! I love Sasuke-kun! And he's the only man that I... Actually, if I just touch his big cock, maybe I should pleasure Naruto with... ARGH! Not again! Why am I thinking like that?! He's just a deadlast who doesn't understand at all! I can't... Oh... I want to lick his member so bad...! I want to tell Naruto about it, but I don't know what will happen if I... Dammit! Again! Why am i thinking like this?! I don't like Naruto or his digusting dick!... do I?'_ she thought every admiramtions and arguements in the same mind. "Do... do you want me... to suck your cock...?"

That gave Naruto quite a surprising look. "Huh? What's that coming from?"

Ino, realizing what she just said, blushed madly. "Uh... Sorry! I don't know what I was saying! I mean, I just thought about how cute your dick looks and what does it taste like, but I love Sasuke-kun and I will never love someone else! Sorry about that!"

"Ino... You don't have to apologize. You can suck my cock if you want to." This shocks Ino. Did she heard right? Did Naruto want Ino to suck his member? But he's together with Sakura. Isn't it wrong for him to do it with another girl? Naruto smiled. "I know what you're thinking. And that's ok. You can suck my cock if you want."

"But... But Naruto, what about Sakura? Doesn't she going to find out about that? She is your girlfriend..."

"It's alright... As long as you suck it just for a few minutes, it'll be alright."

"Naruto..." Naruto was such a fine guy. He wants Ino to feel good about herself. Seeing that there's no other choice to get this off, she blushed and smiled. "Alright, Naruto... But just for a few minutes, ok?"

"Alright."

"Ok... Here it goes..." She took a hold of Naruto's now harden manhood. She slowly stroke it carefully, just so Naruto doesn't moan loudly. _'Ok... this is my first time giving Naruto a blowjob. If I just be carefully with that, it'll won't wake Sakura up... Now, stroke it gently and slowly... There, just like that...'_ She continues to stroke it slowly.

Naruto, seemed to be displeased by Ino's careness, tells her, "Would you speed up a little? Because if you stroke it slowly, I won't be feeling good."

"Sorry, Naruto. It's just that if I stroke it faster, then you'll moan loudly. I don't want Sakura to wake up and sees us doing it."

Naruto grinned. "Don't worry. I won't moan loudly. I can take on any pleasure."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

With her last defence down, she sighed. "Alright, if that's what you want..." She gulped, as she's ready to speed the stroking up a little. She speed it up in each five seconds. Naruto moaned a little, as he felt the feeling coming again. As she stroke, she noticed a small white stuff coming out of his manhood. "Naruto, don't cum yet! I want to suck on it first."

"Sorry, Ino. but it's just a small cum, right? So I'm not even close to cumming yet."

She smiled. "Alright... Well, i guess I should be moving on to..." She stopped stroking his member. She let out her tongue out and reach the tip of his member with it. As her tongue touched the tip, she licked it, as well as licking the small fluid. However, unlike Sakura, it didn't tasted good, like what Sakura just did. "Ngh...! Naruto, it doesn't taste so good. How come Sakura thinks it tasted good?"

Naruto grinned. "Well, if you suck my dick, maybe you'll find the answer."

"A... alright then..." She gulped again. She stared at Naruto's manhood for a few seconds. Then, she slowly opened her mouth, as she's about to take the entire shaft in her mouth. as she did that, Ino tasted the sweet taste of his member. _'Oh my god... His cock... It tasted... so good!'_

"So, Ino, do you like it?" Naruto received a nod as a responce. He smiled. "Good. Now suck it good, Ino."

She obeyed. She began bobbing her head back and forth slowly, savoring the taste of his hard member. She left lots of saliva on it as she sucks it. _'Mm... Naruto tasted so good... No wonder Sakura like sucking his cock... But what happens if he shoots it in my mouth?'_ she thought as she continues to suck on it.

Naruto moaned quietly. Ino sucks his member real good. She's better at this than Sakura. Then, he soon felt the wave of pleasure again. "Ah... Ino, I'm gonna cum... Please, pull off of it..."

_'He's gonna cum... But I'm not going to pull off of his dick. I want to taste if it's good or not.' _Not doing what Naruto said, Ino continues to bob her head on his member. with the wave of peasure coming closer and closer, he moaned a little louder this time, but not too loud so that Sakura can wake up.

"Ino... Ino, I'm cumming... I'm cumming!" he said as he shot out his load in her mouth.

Ino, felt Naruto's hot juice shooting in her throat, began drinking it. As she drank it, it tasted better than last time she tasted it. _'Mm... Wow, it tasted so good... No wonder Sakura licks drinking his hot cum...'_ she thought as she continues to drink it. As his manhood stopped shooting, she slowly pulled back from his member, with a smile on her face. "Naruto... It tasted so good... Mm..."

Naruto smiled too. "I'm glad you like it, Ino. Now that you got what you wanted, I'm gonna sleep for a while. I'm getting pretty tired today..." He was about to lay himself on the bed, when he saw Ino climbing on him and sat on his lap. "Ino?"

"Naruto, please don't go to sleep yet... I want to know how does it feel, having sex with a man. I don't want to stop... I want more... Please, Naruto... Don't stop..." pleaded Ino, as she felt tears coming in her eyes.

"But Ino, if we do that, Sakura will just find out about that. Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure of it... If we could quiet down a little... Maybe she won't notice..."

Naruto smiled. "Alright. If you want, then we'll do it... Ino... -chan..."

Ino smiled also. "Let's do it... Naruto... -kun..." They moved their faces closer to each other. As the spaces are almost gone, their lips touched each other, making it a kiss. It was Ino's first kiss. So she's not very experiment on that. But Naruto knows well, and helped her. Feeling the touch of Naruto's tongue on her lower lip, she slowly opened her mouth for some entrance. His tongue goes in her mouth and touched her tongue. Their tongues began doing a war with each other. Their lips pulled back from each other, but their tongues are still intact. After a minute of tongue wrestling, they pulled their tongues back from each other. They looked at each other's eyes. "Wow... So that what it feels like, kissing someone..."

"Ino-chan... Want me to take off your clothes?"

"Of course."

"Alright." He began removing Ino's clothes off. He started with the top, as he slowly removed it so he could see her breasts with suspense. But he was disappointed when her bandages that she wears all the time covered her body too. "Ino-chan, why did you wear bandages anyway? I just want to see your tits so badly!" whined Naruto.

"What? I don't want anyone to see my beauty under it. Or else, I'll beat them up to a pulp!"

"That's what I thought you'd say..."

"Now hurry up and take off my skirt."

"Why?"

"So I can take my bandages off, that's why. Or do you rather see me in just my bandages?" she said as she put out her lower lip with a sad face.

"N... no! I want to see your body, Ino-chan."

Ino smiled. "That's good. Now hurry up, Naruto-kun."

Naruto does what Ino said and took off her skirt, again disappointed that her bandages also covered her private spot. "Man, you sure want to keep your body unrevealing."

"Ok, now let me show you..." Ino backs away from Naruto with a blush on her face. "Naruto-kun, I don't know about this... I mean, it's a little embarassing trying to show my body to someone... So... I'm not quite sure..."

"You don't have to be embarass, Ino-chan. I'm sure that your body looks as good as Sakura-chan's."

"Alright, if that's what you want..." Then suddenly, the upper ends of her bandages started to pull off of her, like it's magic. Her bandages spins around her, removing the other parts off of her. As all of her bandages landed down on the ground, Ino was left without something on her body, but a beautiful body. "So, Naruto-kun, what do you think?"

That shocks Naruto. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ino has far of the most beautiful body than anyone. Her breasts are slightly larger than Sakura's. And her pussy looks fine, but a little fatter than Sakura's. "Wow... You're so... beautiful, Ino-chan..."

Ino layed herself back on Naruto. "I'm glad... I'm still beautiful, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I am one of the most beautiful kunoichis of the academy, right?"

"Right..."

"Now... Naruto-kun... I want you inside of me... Now."

"Huh? But Ino-chan, what about the other parts of your body, like your tits? Your tits feels so soft and firm. It's good enough if I suck your nipple. And it's even better if I tit-fuck it. And what about your pussy? It's already wet around and it's a good time for me to lick it. Don't you want me to pay around with them?"

"Sorry, but I don't think so. I'm getting really impatient, for your touch and love. I want you inside of me, Naruto-kun. Please. Make me feel good..."

"A... alright, if that's what you want."

Ino smiled. "Good." She then layed herself on the bed, next to Sakura. "Fuck me, Naruto-kun. I want to know how does it feel..."

"Ok, but be careful, Ino-chan. While doing it for the first time, it hurts like hell. So you better be careful for it."

"Don't worry. I'll won't scream out. We don't want to get Sakura to wake up, right?"

Naruto chuckled a little. "Yeah. Ok... Here it comes..." He put his member on her wet, pink pussy. He slowly insert himself in it. "Ngh... I hope you're ready for this, Ino-chan..."

"I will..." she said as she felt his member going inside. She bit her lower lip hard so that she can only feel pain on her lower lip than the pain inside of her. However, when Naruto's manhood broke the barrier of her pussy, she felt the intense pain inside of her. Feeling that the pain was much terrible, she covered her mouth with her hands, so she can't scream across the room. Only her muffled scream was heard. When she stopped screaming, she looked at Naruto with tearful eyes. "Naruto-kun... It hurts... It really hurts..."

"Naruto, can't stand seeing Ino in pain because of this, lowered himself on her. "I know... And that's why I'm gonna make it better..." He kissed Ino on the lips. Then, he slowly pulled his member out, with the head staying inside. He thrust it back in slowly. He repeated the same step while kissing her.

Ino, feeling the pain going away little by little, moaned. She pulled away from the kiss. "Naruto-kun... I think I'm ok... Can you do it faster?"

Naruto smiled. "Alright... Here I go..." He increased the tempo of the thrusting a little with every thrust. In each of them, Ino moaned a little louder. "Ino-chan... How does it feel?"

"Mm... It feels good... I want more... Faster, Naruto-kun..."

"Alright." He does what she said. He increased the speed of his thrusting faster than before. The feeling of her pussy squeezing around his manhood feels great. "Ah... Ino-chan, you feel so good..."

"Ah...! Ah...! Oh Naruto-kun...! Don't stop, baby...! Ah...!" Ino loved every moment of it. Getting fucked for the first time, it hurts at first. But it feels great later on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up on him. "Ah...! Naruto-kun...! It feels so good...! I love you...!"

"Ino-chan...! I love you too...! I love you so much, Ino-chan...!" he said as he continues to thrust into her. He wrapped his arms around her waist so he could help her stay up.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Naruto-kun! Oh! Oh! Oh! So good! Ahhh!!" she moaned. She then kissed Naruto on the lips, as he still continues to thrust himself in and out of her. They fucked so hard that they balanced the bed so much.

However, the balance of the bed and Ino's moan of pleasure is enough to wake Sakura up. They didn't realized. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, getting disturbed by the moving bed and some annoying moan. As she opened her eyes, she saw two figures moving rather fast. "Hm? What's going on...?" She looked up to the figures face. She saw two familiar faces. Her view recovers from blurring and she saw perfectly at the figures. She saw Naruto fucking Ino hard, while kissing her pleasureble. "Huh? What the...?" She thought that it was some sort of an imagination. She rubbed her eyes for a second and look closely again. This time, it was a reality. "NARUTO-KUN?!"

The two blonds snapped out of their pleasant fun. At the same time, Naruto pulled himself off of Ino and her pussy, as he saw Sakura wide awake with an angry look. "S... Sakura-chan! Uh.. It... it's not what you think!" Naruto tries to make an explanation.

"What the hell are you doing, fucking Ino-pig?! I thought you loved me!"

"I... I do! You see, it happens when... Uh... I..."

"And you!" Sakura pointed at Ino. "What the hell are you doing, having sex with my Naruto-kun?! He's not yours!"

Ino has a sly and devilish look on her face, when she look at Sakura. "Well, guess again, forehead. Naruto is mine now. You saw what we did, right?"

"Grr! Shut up, Ino-pig! Naruto is my boyfriend! And you can't take him away from me!"

"Well, for your information, forehead, Naruto loves me. And that proves that Naruto is mine and not ours. He even let me give him a blowjob, just for his love."

"I had sex with him first! Naruto is mine and never will be yours! If you just get your stupid ass off of him and get out of here!"

"Well, make me, billboard brow!"

"Fine! I will!"

The two kunoichis ended up glaring at each like there's no tomorrow. And that made Naruto feeling some chills. "Girls, girls, can we settle this? I don't want to see you two fight like this."

"THEN TELL US WHO YOU LIKE THE MOST!!" screamed the two kunoichis.

Naruto nearly jumped at the girls scream. He sighed deeply. "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, why are you guys fighting?"

"Ino is just an ugly pig who wants to steal other boyfriends, Naruto-kun! She wants to steal you away from me!" answered Sakura.

"Sakura is just an ugly girl with a big forehead that makes boys laugh at it! She doesn't deserve someone as hot as you, Naruto-kun!" answered Ino.

Seeing that this fight is getting way out of hand, Naruto then said to the girls, "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, I think you two should stop fighting each other. I don't like you two fighting."

"What are you talking about, Naruto-kun? If Ino steals you away from me, we'll never be happy with each other!" said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, listen. I love you two so much. I don't want to love one over the other. I don't want to see someone heartbroken because her love was taken away from her. I just want to be together with you two. I love you two for who you are, not just beauty and love. And if I choose one of you over the other, then there won't be any happy ending for all of us. So please, stop gihting each other for my love."

Sakura and Ino, both surprised of what Naruto said, looked at each other. They didn't realized Naruto's true love for them. And maybe... If they love Naruto both, as he loves them as much as they are, then the two of them might... love...

"Ino..." said Sakura.

"Sakura..." said Ino.

"Ino... We... we've been friends for so long... And because of our love for Sasuke... We became rivals... Ino... i want our friendship back... I want our friendship so bad... It hurts that we always fight for Sasuke..."

"Sakura... I want our friendship back too... At the beginning, I made you look beautiful than ever... I protected you from others who laughed at you because of your forehead... And when I heard that you loved Sasuke too... I became rivals with you... And it hurts my heart too..."

"Ino..." She moved her face closer to Ino's. "... All I want is our friendship back..."

"Me too, Sakura..." Ino also moved her face closer to hers. "... I don't want you to get hurt... Me neither..."

As the spaces between them are almost gone, they said, "I want you... I love you..." Before they kissed each other on the lips. Feeling the touch of another girl's lips, it feels much better than what they did with boys. Deciding to heat things up a little, they roamed their hands all over each other's body. Their tongue swirling and licking each other.

They pulled back from the kiss and look each other with lustful eyes. "Ino... -chan... I love you... With that hot body of yours... You're making me feel hot when you're like this..." said Sakura.

"Sakura... -chan... I love you too... And you're so cute with that pink hair of yours and that cute body... It makes me want to kiss it..." said Ino.

"So... We share?"

"Well... After this." Ino then placed her mouth on Sakura's nipple, as her tongue began licking around it. Sakura moaned at this feeling. She then put her hand on Ino's pussy and fingure it. Ino moaned on her nipple. She pulled away from it and looked back at Sakura. "Mm... Sakura-chan, don't stop... I love it, Sakura-chan... Ah..."

Sakura smiled. "You like it, Ino-chan? I'm gonna make you feel even better..."

With the two kunoichis having some fun with each other, Naruto was left alone. "Hey! Can I get some fun? It's no fun if you girls hog on all of it by yourselves. Can I get some love here?"

The two kunoichis, realizing that Naruto is alone without someone, get off from each other. They both got a smile. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. I was too busy having some fun with Ino-chan." said Sakura.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. But if you want..." Ino crawled to Naruto, as their bodies touched each other. "... I can give you a sexy kiss. A kiss that you'll never forget..." She then kissed Naruto once again on the lips. But this time, her tongue roams around not only the inside of his mouth, but his lips too.

While they're doing that, Sakura took a hold on Naruto's member and blows it, just for warm ups. "I'll take care of your dick, Naruto..." She took his manhood in her mouth, bobbing it while licking around his shaft inside.

Ino kissing Naruto all around, Sakura sucking his member, it's like he's in heaven again. "Mm... Sakura-chan... Ino-chan... So good..." he moaned.

"You like it, huh, Naruto-kun? Mm... It feels good with two girls giving you some pleasure..." said Ino.

Sakura pulled herself off of Naruto's member and climbed on him, as her pussy was placed on the head of his member. "Naruto-kun... Fuck me hard... I want you to fuck me again..." she said before she let his manhood enter her pussy. She moaned as she feels once again his manhood inside of her. "Ah...! Naruto-kun...!"

"Sakura-chan..." said Naruto as he thrusted himself out and in of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and fucks her a little hard. "Sakura-chan, it feels so good...! I love it, Sakura-chan...!"

"Ah...! Naruto-kun...! I love it...!" Sakura moaned. Then, she felt Ino's lips on hers again, as Ino kissed her once more.

Ino pulled back from Sakura's lips and looked at her again. "Sakura-chan, you're so hot when Naruto is fucking you. It makes me feel hot..." She then proceed on sucking Sakura's nipple once again, as her hand massages her breast.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh yeah! Naruto-kun! Ino-chan! Oh god!" Sakura loved the feeling both Naruto and Ino gave to her. She loved every moment of it.

Naruto layed himself down on the bed, as he let Sakura riding his member. "Sakura-chan, you're so tight...! Ah...!"

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Sakura rode Naruto's manhood like crazy, as she rode it faster than normal.

Ino pulled herself off of Sakura and put her pussy on Naruto's face. "Naruto-kun, lick my pussy. I need it." Naruto does what she said. Ino moaned at the touch Naruto was giving to her. It is the first time she felt her pussy getting lick. "Ah...! Naruto-kun...! Yes, baby...! Give it to me...!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! So good! Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh fuck!" Sakura continued to rode Naruto's member in a few minutes before she got herself off of it. "Ino-chan, it's your turn."

"Ah...! Alright.." Ino moaned as she got herself off of Naruto's face. She layed her body down on the bed. "Naruto-kun, fuck me hard..."

"Alright, Ino-chan..." said Naruto as he stood up and kneed in front of Ino. He placed his member on her pussy before going inside of it. Ino moaned as Naruto thrusted himself in and out of her.

"Oh! Oh! Oh yeah! Yeah, baby! Fuck me hard!" Ino moaned.

"Ino-chan...! Oh yeah...!"

Sakura layed her pussy on Ino's face, wanting Ino to lick it all the way. "Ino-chan, lick my wet pussy. Lick it real good." Ino does what she say. It is her first time licking someone's pussy, so she doesn't know what to do. But for a few moments, she's gotten a hang of it. "Oh...! Oh yeah, Ino-chan...! Good...!"

"Mm! Mm! Mm! Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan!" Ino muffled in Sakura's pussy.

After a few minutes of fucking, Naruto pulled himself out of Ino and moved on to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I want to fuck you again. Stand on all four, Sakura-chan."

"Alright, Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she pulled herself off of Ino's face and stood on all four. "Naruto-kun, hurry up...! My pussy can't take much more of this...! Please...!"

Naruto put his member on Sakura's pussy and quickly got inside of it. Sakura moaned, as Naruto thrusted her like an animal. "Sakura-chan, you're so tight...! I love it...! Ah...!" He took a hold on Sakura's hips, so he could fuck her harder and deeper.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh! Oh! Oh fuck! Naruto-kun! Fuck me harder!" Sakura moaned. Suddenly, she soon met a pair of wet lips on her face. She looked up and saw Ino with a desperate face. "Ino-chan?"

"Sakura-chan, lick my pussy! Don't stop licking it until I cum! Please, Sakura-chan!" pleaded Ino.

Sakura obeyed. She licked Ino's pussy as deep as she can. Ino moaned loudly of this kind of pleasure. She loved it so much. "Mm! Ino-chan!"

"Sakura-chan! Ah...! Ah...! Oh my dear Sakura-chan...!" Ino moaned. After a few minutes of licking and fucking, Ino felt her orgasm coming inside of her, as do Sakura too. "Ah! Ah! Sakura-chan! I'm cumming!"

"Mm! Mm! Me too!"

"Sakura-chan, cum on my cock! I want to feel it squeezing around it so much!" said Naruto. He increased the speed of his thrusting very fast, as Sakura licks Ino's pussy very fast too. With the orgasm coming closer and closer, the two kunoichis had to scream of pleasure.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" screamed Ino.

"NARUTO-KUN!!" screamed Sakura.

Ino came on Sakura's mouth, as her love juice flows freely out of her pussy. But her love juice didn't came on Sakura's mouth, since she's all shock from the orgasm she had. She juice ended up falling on the bed. As of Sakura, her pussy squeezed Naruto's member tightly. That gave Naruto enough for him to have an orgasm. He pulled himself off of Sakura and stroke his member hard. "Ngh...! Sakura-chan...! Ino-chan...! I'm gonna cum...!"

Hearing this, the two kunoichis crawled in front of Naruto's crotch, hugging each other with their bodies rubbing each other and waiting for Naruto to cum with open mouths. "Naruto-kun, please cum on us..." said Sakura.

"Cum on our hot bodies, Naruto-kun..." said Ino.

"Alright...! Here I cum...!" Naruto stroke his manhood faster and harder for him to cum quickly. With the last of his strenght, he screamed out, "SAKURA-CHAN!! INO-CHAN!!" He shot out his hot, white, sticky load on their hot, sweaty bodies. Naruto can't stop cumming, just like last time. The shooting lasted only a minute.

Now, both Sakura and Ino are covered with Naruto's load. They swallowed the load on their mouth, licking their faces and then, lick the others on each other's body. As they finished licking off all of Naruto's load, they looked at him with a smile. "Naruto-kun... We love you..." they both said.

"Sakura-chan... Ino-chan..." Naruto said tiredly. As he has no strenght left, he fell down on the bed.

As he fell on the bed, they crawled on each of his side. The two kunoichis hugged his arm each. "Naruto-kun... this is the best thing I ever had... Thank you, Naruto-kun." said Ino.

"Yeah... Thank you... And we love you, Naruto-kun..." said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan... Ino-chan... I love you girls too... I love you..." In the end, Naruto kissed Sakura's lips, as he does to Ino too.

This is the best night of their lives. They don't want to let it end like this. But they're just too tired, and it had to end. All that is left is their love for each other.

That is, until someone opened the front door. "Oi! Is anyone home? I noticed that the door is still open and I had to check it out. So is there anyone..." that person was none other than Inuzuka Kiba, a genin with dog-like sense. He stopped talking when he saw Naruto, Sakura and Ino, naked on the same bed. "What the...?"

"AAAHHHH!!" The newly threesome couple screamed, as they pulled the sheet cover on their bodies, so that Kiba can't see them naked anymore.

It's been less than a minute since Kiba stared at them and them being scared. In the end, Kiba said, "I didn't see anything..." before he closed the door.

This leaves the threesome couple quite a silence. Then, they all shrugged and got back to where they are doing.

Tomorrow will be a big day for Naruto and the others. Can they survived the next challenge?

**End of chapter**

... Wow... More than ten thousand words... This is the first time I did in ten thousand words... Whoa...

Anyway, there's the first chapter for this story! Do you guys like it? I hope it's not too long for you guys to take. He he... And I hope it's not too erotic for this site to take.

Well, right now, I need your genius ideas for this story. I ran out of ideas for this one. So I need yours! So until then, I'm gonna work on my other stories, ok?

Ja ne! And review Kudasai!


End file.
